Peeta, O Padeiro Erótico
by Liverpaul
Summary: Nos Distritos de Panem, correm os boatos sobre a padaria da Família Mellark e a conduta do padeiro Peeta. Alguém do Distrito 6 vai tirar a prova. "Vamos experimentar?" ONESHOT/HUMOR ÁCIDO #Fanfic dedicada à Cíntia-Cullen#


**Título:** Peeta, O Padeiro Erótico

**Autora:** Tati Cullen H.

**Beta Reader:** Mah Rathbone

**Personagens:** Peeta Mellark e Katniss Everdeen

**Rated:** T – Linguagem Imprópria

**Quando:** Pós-Mockingjay (A Esperança)

**Advertências**: Humor totalmente ácido, possível OOC. Se tem algo contra, mão no freio.

**Disclaimer:** Peeta, Katniss e cia são personagens de Suzanne Collins. E The Hunger Games Movie pertence à Lionsgate. Só estou me divertindo um pouco!

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essa humilde autora de fics só quer reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Aviso 1: **Uso os nomes originais (a maior parte) ao invés das traduções da Rocco.

**Aviso 2: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de Suzanne Collins e o filme pertence à Lionsgate. Mas a fanfic **Peeta, O Padaeiro Erótico**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que colaboraram com a criação de POPE! Obrigada!

**Resumo: **_Nos Distritos de Panem, correm os boatos sobre a padaria da Família Mellark e a conduta do padeiro Peeta. Alguém do Distrito 6 vai tirar a prova. "Vamos experimentar?"_

* * *

><p>– ONESHOT –<p>

**PEETA, O PADEIRO ERÓTICO**

– Isso não pode ser verdade, todo mundo sabe o quanto Peeta Mellark ama aquela mulher dele, a _garota_ _quente, a mulher das flechadas_ – esganiçou-se a _baggage_ _handler¹_ loira, virando-se para a colega que vinha logo atrás de si.

– Mas é um belo dia pra tirar a prova, não? – Cíntia respondeu com deboche, dando um risinho de escárnio enquanto a colega acomodava a última bagagem no trem rumo ao Distrito 12.

Desde cedo, o Distrito dos Transportes, mais conhecido como Distrito 6, estava em polvorosa, ou pelo menos, grande parte das mulheres estava. Aquele era o tão esperado dia da viagem que os cidadãos do Distrito 6 estavam convidados a fazer ao lendário Distrito 12, que havia sido reconstruído com muito esmero. Habitat natural dos conhecidos nomes que ditaram a revolução contra The Capitol há algum tempo atrás, o Distrito 12 recebia verdadeiras comitivas vindas de outros distritos uma vez por ano, em caráter de visita histórica. Mas tanta animação em prol da visitação, repetindo, por parte das mulheres, não era por causa do símbolo da revolução e Ex-Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen, mas sim, Peeta Mellark.

Obviamente, Peeta Mellark se tornara inesquecível devido a sua participação na 74ª Edição Hunger Games e durante a revolução contra The Capitol. Porém, nenhum desses episódios era o motivo dos recentes boatos que se instauraram sobre toda a Panem. A boataria sobre a conduta do padeiro Mellark com suas clientes, assim como outras coisas, era grande. Além disso, haviam ainda outros boatos correndo à boca pequena: "Esqueça a gemada, esqueça a catuaba! Vá até a Padaria do Peeta e encontre a solução!", sobre os alimentos comercializados na padaria terem propriedades afrodisíacas. Porém, talvez por medo das ações de The Capitol, ninguém tinha coragem de confirmar tal suspeita.

Bem, como Cíntia dissera, estava na hora de tirar a prova se os boatos eram ou não verdadeiros, sim? Sim. A primeira coisa que faria quando o trem chegasse ao Distrito 12, seria um tour pela Padaria Erótica da Família Mellark – pelo menos, era assim que a maioria das pessoas denominava o estabelecimento e ganha-pão, literalmente, de Peeta Mellark. E ela disse isso em voz alta, diante do ar de descrença de sua colega baggage handler:

– É sério! Assim que o trem chegar ao 12, farei uma visitinha a Mr. Mellark! – disse Cíntia risonha, enquanto a colega dava mais um aceno de descrença. Quando as portas se fecharam, ela então cantarolou: – Aha Uhu, Peeta eu vou comer seu bolo!

A cantoria se repetiu algumas vezes durante o trajeto e conversa entre as demais baggage handler fluía em meio aos ensaios de "Aha Uhu, Peeta eu vou comer seu bolo!" de Cíntia. Algumas de suas colegas até pareciam convencidas a abraçar a causa "Visita a Padaria Erótica da Família Mellark", mas no final, acabaram desistindo.

No começo, todas haviam se empolgado com a perspectiva de confirmar ou não os boatos, mas logo perderam a coragem, lembrando talvez das possíveis flechadas que poderiam levar da mulher do padeiro safado, e assim, desistiram de acompanhar Cíntia. Quem sabe, de repente elas tivessem se lembrado que a esposa do referido dono da padaria era conhecida em toda Panem como Katniss, a garota quente, a rainha do arco e flecha, mas o principal motivo de terem desistido de lhe acompanhar até a Padaria Mellark, era fato de Katniss ter uma mira tão perfeita, que a chance de errar uma flechada seria praticamente nula.

Ora, se as amigas de Cíntia eram frouxas, era até bom. Porque ela não era nenhuma covarde, e caso fosse necessário, poderia enfrentar a ira de Katniss apelando para o arremesso de bagagens, não é? Não havia treinado muito e não tinha tanta certeza disso, mas de uma coisa, ela estava certa: nunca iria saber se não tentasse.

Poucos minutos depois da chegada do trem ao Distrito 12, enquanto o restante da comitiva do Distrito 6 se entretia ao visitar primeiro os lugares históricos – como a antiga Costura e a Campina – Cíntia aproveitou a brecha e cruzou a praça à frente da estação, deparando-se exatamente com a famosa padaria da família Mellark. Aproximou-se mais, até conseguir ver que por trás das vitrines cristalinas, havia uma luz tênue a iluminar uma infinidade de bolos. Era uma sensação incrível, uma flecha poderia passar zunindo rente a sua cabeça naquele momento, que mesmo assim teria valido a pena olhar aqueles bolos na vitrine. A vitrine, aliás, não era mais uma vitrine; era como uma pintura em tela, assim como os bolos, feita pelo mais exímio dos artistas.

Suspirou, ansiosa pelo que estava prestes a encontrar e então entrou, no mesmo instante sentindo aquele aroma de pão assando que inebriava qualquer um. Dessa vez, a sensação de atravessar o pequeno tablado enquanto adentrava o recinto, era quase de reconforto, uma atmosfera de calor e aconchego.

Distraiu-se momentaneamente com mais alguns bolos que estavam milimetricamente dispostos sobre o balcão. Vendo mais de perto, podia confirmar o pensamento de que só um exímio artista poderia ter se dedicado a criar aquelas obras de arte, conhecidas como "bolos".

Porém, sua distração não durou muito e Cíntia esticou-se um pouco para enxergar o homem que jazia de costas para o balcão: cabelo loiro, a amarração do avental em suas costas largas e os braços fortes salpicados de farinha, se movendo numa cadência perfeita ao sovar o que deveria ser a massa de um novo pão, denunciava que aquele só podia ser uma pessoa: Peeta Mellark.

Farinha, mais farinha, um ingrediente aqui, outro ali, sendo pegos por mãos hábeis que, aos poucos, transformavam a massa numa forma diferente: deixa a massa descansar, sova mais um pouco, bate, alisa, descansa de novo, mais um pouco de farinha; os movimentos de Peeta eram como uma espiral infinita; em meio aos movimentos, ele mantinha a expressão serena e talvez num gesto inconsciente, passava a língua sobre os lábios sedutoramente, cada vez que repetia o processo.

"Me joga nessa farinha, me chama de pão de ló, me amassa, me alisa, me deixa descansar e me sova de novo!" – Cíntia não conseguiu refrear o pensamento; a visão de Peeta passando a língua sobre os lábios, manuseando cuidadosamente aquela massa, porém com vigor, chegava a ser uma visão deliberadamente...erótica.

Respirou fundo, buscando concentração; não podia dar um fora daquele tamanho e molhar a calcinha com menos de 5 minutos de observação. Ou será que teriam sido horas? Será que o atordoamento tinha sido tanto que perdera até a noção de tempo?

Um relógio cuco na parede ao fundo do balcão confirmava: estava ali há pelo menos quinze minutos. Apenas agora se dera conta que sua presença não havia sido notada. E, de admiração, Cíntia passou a sentir uma irritação profunda. Só porque ele era "Peeta Mellark", não podia ficar ignorando as pessoas daquela forma, principalmente suas clientes.

Pigarreou com irritação.

– Ham Ham – Peeta não se moveu. Parecia que ele estava curtindo passar o pão na farinha, não?

"Homenzinho mal-educado!" – pensou Cíntia. Já estava achando que toda aquela história de "padeiro erótico" e "bolinhos afrodisíacos" eram meros boatos, pura perda de tempo.

Mas talvez, estivesse tão indignada que havia falado aquilo em voz alta, pois menos de um segundo depois, Peeta virou-se; batendo as mãos cheias de farinha no avental, ele perguntou com aquela voz de mel:

– Mal-educado? Perdão – disse ele com a expressão serena, fazendo uma pausa para umedecer os lábios com a língua. – Era um processo que não podia ser interrompido. Certas coisas têm consequências terríveis quando interrompidas fora de hora. – e novamente repetiu o gesto com a língua. – Bem, hoje é dia do Distrito 6, então? – ele indagou, se referindo ao broche que ela usava, com a insígnia do Distrito 6: um conjunto de transportes, com avião, trem e ônibus sobrepostos em metal prateado, adereço obrigatório para as baggage handlers e a todos que trabalhavam na área.

– Isso mesmo – Cíntia respondeu, absorvida pela forma que Peeta passava a língua nos lábios. Será que ele não sabia o quanto aquele gesto podia ser altamente... erótico? Respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Mas o senhor foi um tanto mal-educado sim, ignorando a minha presença. Nós do Distrito 6 não gostamos de esperar, e suponho que a maioria de sua clientela não receba o mesmo tratamento... Pode pegar mal para seu estabelecimento, muito mal, Mr. Mellark.

Ele riu.

– O bem, o mal e o prazer podem estar em cada bolinho – disse Peeta em tom sedutor. Ele abriu uma das portas do balcão, puxando uma bandeja cheia de doces; – Gostaria de experimentar, sim?

"Prazer." – ela só ouvira até ali.

– Sim Mr. Mellark. Dependendo do mal, eu estou dentro! – respondeu Cíntia com um quê de deboche e reparou que ele mantinha a expressão serena.

Porém, de sereno ali, só mesmo a expressão, ela notou quando ele chegou mais perto, tendo um sonho em mãos. Ele tinha também um meio sorriso travesso e um olhar mais atordoante que o cheiro do pão assando, simplesmente inebriante. Sempre ouvira falar de Peeta Mellark, toda Panem ouvira, por causa de sua participação efetiva na revolta que deu fim aos jogos. Antes de ser convocado para a 74ª edição dos jogos, sabia que ele ajudava na padaria de seu pai fazendo bolos e etc. Um exímio artista? E por que não... sedutor? Talvez fosse dali que viesse a "fama" da padaria.

– Vamos experimentar? – ele repetiu, despertando-a de seus devaneios.

Bomba de chocolate, de doce de leite, de creme... Cíntia experimentou cada uma delas com prazer. Entre uma mordida e outra, dava um jeito de incluir uma pergunta curiosa no diálogo:

– Mr. Mellark, por favor, mate uma curiosidade que consome todo o Distrito 6, talvez, toda Panem: Qual a receita para o pão ficar duro? Você erra na farinha ou no fermento?

Ele riu, e mais uma vez a língua não parou dentro da boca, deslizando pelos lábios. Peeta deu uns tapinhas no pão assado ao seu lado, antes de responder.

– Muitos ingredientes, muitas receitas, senhorita. Muito eficazes, eu garanto.

– E qual é a melhor forma para assar o pão duro? – Cíntia insistiu. – A redonda com um furo no meio?

– É uma ótima escolha. Você acertou, é a minha favorita – Peeta respondeu rindo. – Aqui, experimente um sonho. – ele disse, oferecendo o mesmo para Cíntia.

Ela aceitou, mordendo o generoso pedaço com vontade, tanto, que parte do creme vermelho se espalhou um pouco abaixo de seu queixo; sentira uma vergonha momentânea, que logo deu lugar à surpresa: rápido como um lince, Peeta havia se aproximado e retirado o excesso de creme de seu rosto com a língua e ainda deu uma bela saboreada, ostentando um sorriso matreiro.

– Mr. Mellark, o que é isso? – Cíntia perguntou chocada. – Mr. Mellark, isso é...

– Isso é um sonho, senhorita. – ele disse, repetindo o gesto com a língua, "será que ele tinha algum problema?", ela pensou pela enésima vez, acompanhando o movimento dos lábios – O creme é de framboesas...

Mas, ainda mais atordoante que isso, era o olhar dele que dizia: "Quero lamber esse creme todo no seu corpinho, musa do 6!"

– Porém, acho que sei do que você precisa – Peeta interrompeu os pensamentos de Cíntia novamente; demorou mais um segundo até que ela conseguisse prestar atenção outra vez. – Esse sonho é inofensivo, mas tenho aqui uma fornada especial, de um bolinho que servimos após as 22 horas... Acho que não lhe faria mal experimentar unzinho agora! – ele disse, olhando travesso para o relógio cuco que marcava pouco mais de meio-dia; e sussurrou: – Vou lhe dizer logo, senhorita. Tem algo queimando aqui, e garanto que não é o pão.

"Oh My God!" – Cíntia suspirou enquanto Peeta ia até uma outra porta no fundo da padaria, a qual parecia estra muito bem trancada, mas que acabou se abrindo com um chute. Ele voltou trazendo em mãos outra bandeja, com bolinhos mais escuros que tinham uma camada vermelha de recheio por cima. Ela pensou em perguntar o nome, mas antes que o fizesse, ele lhe ofereceu um.

– Uma mordida e você chega ao paraíso em 10 segundos! – ele disse com o mesmo tom de sedução que usara anteriormente.

– 10 segundos? Nossa Mr. Mellark, que poder! – ela riu, pegando o bolinho e o mordeu.

O chão não estava mais abaixo de seus pés; aliás, não havia mais chão; a padaria parecia ter sido amplificada, o cheiro de pão assando em profusão; de repente ela já estava numa outra dimensão, onde só havia Peeta, um pão duro, aqueles bolinhos e ela.

Porém, o efeito era rápido; estava prestes a provar novamente daquela maravilha cheia de segundas intenções quando a porta de entrada foi aberta bruscamente. Uma flecha passou zunindo perto de seu rosto, levando consigo parte do bolinho que estava em sua mão, o qual ficou fixado à parede com precisão.

À sua frente, estava a _mulher_ do padeiro. Aquilo não era fruto de delírios, mas _Katniss Everdeen Mellark_ estava com seu arco e flecha em punho, prontos para combate. Porém, sua expressão suavizou-se muito pouco e ela fez cara feia ao perguntar ao marido.

– Peeta? Você... VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDENDO AQUELES BOLINHOS DE NOVO? – ela perguntou indignada.

– Oh, Katniss... – ele respondeu resignado. – Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

– EU – QUERO – ESSES – BOLINHOS – FORA – DAQUI – AGORA! – vociferou Katniss; ela fez uma pausa suspirando fundo e dirigiu-se a Cíntia: – Perdão, o meu marido não sabe _muito_ _bem_ o que faz.

"Ahhh, ele sabe sim, e faz muito bem!" – Cíntia pensou, assentindo cordialmente. Ela pegou a bolsa, fazendo menção de pagar o que havia consumido, porém Katniss fez um gesto com a mão, impedindo.

– Apenas esqueça que viu esses bolinhos aqui, por favor – ela pediu, quase que com desespero.

Cíntia fez que sim com a cabeça, mentalmente dizendo NÃO. Aqueles bolinhos eram inesquecíveis. _I-nes-que-cí-veis!_

– Agradecemos a preferência, volte sempre! – Peeta sorriu de lado e novamente passou a língua sobre os lábios.

Então Cíntia se virou para sair, escondendo um meio sorriso. Mal ela virara as costas, Katniss se voltou furiosa para o marido.

– Peeta... O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? – ela continuava indignada.

– Velhos hábitos nunca mudam – repetiu ele, dando de ombros.

– BOLINHOS COM OS EXPERIMENTOS DA MINHA MÃE, PEETA! AQUELES QUE PROVOCAM REAÇÕES DESCOMUNAIS NAS PESSOAS! – Katniss gritou. – Lembra disso?

– Katniss... Não é bem o que parece...! A sua mãe tem talento com as plantas, sabemos disso.

– Minha mãe é conivente demais com você, Mr. Mellark. – ela disse séria. – Quero esses bolinhos fora daqui, ouviu?

– Não pensei que depois de tudo, apoiasse o desperdício de comida... – ele disse fazendo cara de mártir ao colocar os referidos bolinhos na lixeira.

– Mas esses não servem. Não mesmo. – ela disse menos brava, mas ainda sem sorrir.

– _Velhos hábitos nunca mudam_ – respondeu para Katniss enquanto via que a jovem simpática do Distrito 6 piscava, saindo pela porta com o pedaço do bolinho afrodisíaco que restara em sua mão.

"Hmmm... Tenho que mandar isso para análise em The Capitol." – pensou Cíntia, guardando o resto do bolinho em sua bolsa. – "Amanhã, a padaria erótica da família Mellark vai receber uma chuva de encomendas desses bolinhos. Se Katniss pensou que ia se livrar dos bolinhos, se enganou completamente." – ela disse consigo mesma, dando um riso maléfico na sequência.

"Espero que se lembre de mim quando ganhar rios de dinheiro vendendo esses bolinhos para The Capitol, Mr. Mellark!" – e riu feliz enquanto voltava para a estação de trem.

Será que suas colegas acreditariam? Mesmo que não, amanhã ninguém teria dúvidas de que Peeta Mellark era um padeiro erótico.

PMKEPMKEPMKE

* * *

><p>¹ <em>Baggage Handler<em> – função comum no Distrito 6, segundo o site TheCapitol[.]PN. Equivalente a "carregador (a) de bagagens".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado da oneshot, minha primeira fic de humor THG! Alguém aí vai querer fazer uma visitinha à padaria erótica da Família Mellark e experimentar os bolinhos do Peeta?

**2.** Oneshot dedicada à **Cíntia-Cullen **(aniversariante de hoje, 01/01!), que, como todo mundo sabe, além de ter nos favoritos, tenho no meu coração! Além desse presente, que a vida se encarregue de te dar outros, como paz, amor, saúde, dinheiro e muita criatividade... resumindo: tudo que você merece!

**3.** Seguindo com a lista de agradecimentos especiais: **Mah Rathbone**, que passou a integrar meu time de betas com essa one (obrigada mesmo por betar, Mah!), que junto com a **Cíntia-Cullen** e nossas "conversas" via Twitter, contribuíram e muito com a composição da fic. **Bru Moraes** que foi uma das pessoas que além do **Fernando** também me incentivou muito a começar a ler THG (vocês têm noção do quanto ela falou bem da série no Twitter? E é tudo verdade! Ninguém se arrepende depois que lê, eu garanto!). E claro, à minha amiga linda **Gisele Weasley Potter** que fez uma capa linda pra essa one (quem quiser ver, o link da capa está no meu perfil!).

**Obrigada meninas!**

**4. **Por fim e não menos importante: beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler! E se por acaso adicionar aos **alertas** e **favoritos**, não esqueça de deixar review também!

**5.** Sabem esse balãozinho escrito **"Review The Story"** aqui embaixo? Como diz a minha irmã, é só clicar nele e dizer o que achou! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
